2 HEART
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Takdir menyatukan mereka yang berbeda, lalu kemudian takdir mempermainkan mereka hingga akhirnya takdir jualah yang memisahkan dan menyatukan mereka kembali/HaeHyuk/Boys Love/Deathchara/OS


**.::2 HEART::.**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst!, Deathchara!**

**Warning !**

**.**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**.**

**Summary : **Takdir menyatukan mereka yang berbeda, lalu kemudian takdir mempermainkan mereka hingga akhirnya takdir jualah yang memisahkan dan menyatukan mereka kembali/HaeHyuk/Boys Love/Deathchara/OS

.

**-oOo-**

.

Happy Reading^^

Donghae terus berlari. Bunyi peluru yang seakan ikut mengejarnya tak ia hiraukan. Berguling, bersembunyi bahkan melompati beberapa benda yang menghalangi jalannya, dengan professional ia menghindar dari peluru yang seakan ingin memakan bulat dirinya. Terus berlari hingga ia ada di sana. Di atas atap sebuah gedung tak terpakai. Donghae bernafas lega, setidaknya desingan peluru sudah tidak berbunyi lagi. ia duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding penghalang di atas atap, mengatur deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Tadi itu hampir saja. Harusnya ia lebih hati-hati karena polisi selalu mengintainya. Donghae membuka topi dan kaca mata hitamnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bersyukur karena Tuhan masih melindunginya sampai hari ini. Pekerjaan menjadi pembunuh bayaran benar-benar melelahkan.

"Kau siapa?"

Donghae terkejut. Ia berdiri dan memasang pose siaga kalau-kalau polisi yang tadi mengejarnya menemukannya. Ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat tubuh kurus di depannya, memicingkan matanya agar lebih jelas melihat wajah seseorang di hadapannya. Donghae tertegun. Wajah manis dengan mata bulat sipit yang indah, jangan lupakan manic matanya yang berbinar cerah seakan memberikan ketenangan pada Donghae.

"Hei, kau mendengarku?"

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memandang waspada ke sekilingnya. Tak ada seorangpun di sana kecuali dirinya dan pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Kau siapa?!" Tanya Donghae waspada. Ia masih tetap memasang pose siaganya kalau-kalau pemuda di depannya mengeluarkan senjata api dan menembaknya.

Pemuda tadi berdecak namun tersenyum menampilkan gusi indahnya. Donghae tertegun, semakin jatuh dalam pesona pemuda di depannya namun sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku Hyukjae. Jung Hyukjae,"

Pemuda itu—Hyukjae—mengulurkan tangannya di depan Donghae. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dari pemuda itu saat mengulurkan tangannya. Donghae tetap diam. Ia mengabaikan tangan Hyukjae yang masih terulur di hadapannya, tak ingin menjabat jemari lentik itu. Ia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Hyukjae, mengenakan kembali kaca mata dan topi miliknya.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan dirimu padaku?"

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Donghae tanpa berniat mejawab pertanyaan Hyukjae sebelumnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum manis. Ia senang mendengar suara pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia ikut berdiri menghadap matahari senja yang kini berwarna jingga. Mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang luar biasa indah itu.

"Aku selalu di sini. Setiap minggu aku pasti ke sini. Kau tahu? Matahari senja sangat indah jika di lihat dari sini. Aku selalu menyukai tempat ini."

Donghae hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia sama sekali tak berniat menyela perkataan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hyukjae menoleh pada Donghae, menatap intens wajah pemuda yang belum ia ketahui namanya. Meskipun tertutupi kacamata dan topi, Hyukjae tahu jika pemuda itu memiliki wajah tampan namun terlihat kekanakan.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat saja,"

Hyukjae mengangkat alisnya, namun kemudian mengangguk juga. Ia kembali menatap sang matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam, semakin mengagumi sang raja siang dengan segala keindahan cahayanya.

"Kau belum mau menyebutkan namamu?"

Hyukjae bertanya lagi. ia masih penasaran dengan nama pemuda di sebelahnya. Hyukjae yakin mereka seumuran. Donghae menghadapkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae. Bagai tersihir, Donghae tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya lagi. wajah Hyukjae begitu indah, dibingkai dengan cahaya matahari senja membuat Hyukjae bagaikan pahatan mahakarya Tuhan yang paling sempurna. Donghae bahkan yakin jika sekarang ia tengah melihat malaikat.

"Lee Donghae!" Ucap Donghae tanpa sadar.

Hyukjae tersenyum senang dengan binar cerah di matanya. "Donghae? Nama yang indah. Kau suka laut ya?"

"Tidak juga!"

Meskipun ditanggapi dengan nada dingin oleh Donghae, Hyukjae tetap senang. Entah kenapa di dalam dadanya terasa lapang saat mengetahui nama pemuda itu. Lee Donghae, Hyukjae akan mengingatnya. Hyukjae akan menanam nama itu dalam hati dan pikirannya agar ia tak akan lupa. Hyukjae akan selalu mengingatnya.

"Hei, Donghae. Kau mau berteman denganku?"

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

"Eomma, Appa!"

"Hyukkie, kau dari mana, sayang? Kau membuat eomma khawatir!"

Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia memeluk ibunya kemudian mengecup pipi wanita paruh baya itu.

"Eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bersama Kang ahjussi."

"Kau dari tempat itu lagi?"

"Hm, lain kali eomma harus ikut denganku. Aku yakin eomma akan menyukai tempat itu."

Jaejong—wanita cantik itu tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik putra semata wayangnya. Perasaan bahagia dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Bahagia karena memiliki anak semanis Hyukjae, namun sedih karena penyakit yang di derita Hyukjae.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk keluar, eomma takut kepala kecilmu ini bisa sakit. Kau tidak ingin membuat eomma dan appa sedih kan?"

Hyukjae mencebikkan bibirnya kemudian mengangguk. Ia memeluk Jaejong lagi. membenamkan kepalanya di dada wanita yang paling dicintainya.

"Eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Hyukkie akan selalu sehat. Aku janji!"

"Baiklah, eomma percaya. Sekarang temui appa di ruang kerjanya. Ia menunggumu sejak tadi. Eomma sampai pusing sendiri mendengar appa menanyakanmu tiap lima menit sekali."

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa lucunya sang ayah yang menanyakannya dan sang ibu yang stress karena pertanyaan ayahnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Hyukjae segera melangkah menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia juga merindukan ayah-nya setelah seminggu tak bertemu.

"Appa?"

Hyukjae melebarkan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Dengan sedikit berjinjit Ia memasuki ruang kerja yang tampak lengang itu.

"Jung Hyukjae! Kau dari mana hah?!"

Hyukjae tersentak kaget. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sang ayah yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Appa! Appa mengagetkanku!"

Kini gantian Yunho—ayah Hyukjae—yang tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri putranya, memeluknya dengan sayang kemudian membawanya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya.

"Kau dari mana? Kau tidak tahu appa merindukanmu?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin appa semakin merindukanku,"

Yunho menyentil hidung Hyukjae karena gemas. "Jangan berkeliaran terus. Di luar sana sangat berbahaya. Kau tidak takut mereka menembak kepala kecilmu ini?" Yunho mengacak rambut Hyukjae. Namun baru beberapa detik, ia tersadar dengan ucapanya.

"Maafkan appa!"

Yunho memeluk Hyukjae, menyalurkan permintaan maafnya melalui pelukkannya. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud menyakiti hati putranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Appa tidak perlu meminta maaf,"

"Apa kepalamu masih sering sakit?"

Hyukjae menggeleng dalam dekapan sang ayah. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh hangat ayahnya.

"Tidak! Hanya seseklai jika aku terlalu kelelahan,"

"Maaf karena membuatmu menderita. Appa harap kau tidak menyerah dan selalu bertahan demi eomma dan appa,"

"Appa~"

Yunho tertawa mendengar rengekkan Hyukjae. Ia melepas pelukkannya kemudian mengecup sayang kening Hyukjae.

"Semakin hari, kau semakin cantik,"

"Aku laki-laki!"

"Yeah, laki-laki cantik milik appa!"

Hyukjae mendelik kesal. Ia sudah siap dengan kata-kata sangkalannya pada sang ayah sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Maaf menganggu, sajangnim. Kami hanya ingin melaporkan jika target yang diincar berhasil lolos,"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Sudah sebulan lebih ia mengintai targetnya namun target itu selalu berhasil lolos dengan mudah. Dia merupakan seorang Pro. Dan Yunho sebagai kepala polisi harus megeluarkan tenaga ekstra agar bisa menangkap target.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas laporannya, Tuan Kim. Anda bisa pulang sekarang!"

Tuan Kim membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja Yunho.

"Penjahat lagi?"

"Hm, kali ini seorang pembunuh bayaran. Bukan hal mudah menangkapnya."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak berminat menjadi polisi. Sangat melelahkan!"

Yunho mencubit kecil pipi Hyukjae. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan kelakuan putra tunggalnya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi polisi. Appa tidak yakin kau bisa menangkap penjahat, yang ada para penjahat itu akan jatuh cinta padamu,"

"Appa!"

"Baiklah, maafkan appa."

"Jadi, siapa pembunuh itu?"

"Aiden Lee. Mereka memanggilnya demikian."

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

Hyukjae berdiri di atas atap gedung tak terpakai. Hari yang sama. Jam yang sama namun tanggal yang berbeda. Ini sudah seminggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Donghae waktu itu. Sekarang ia ada di sini. Menunggu jawaban Donghae tentang pertanyaannya waktu itu. Senyum Hyukjae terukir saat mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Donghae. Perkataan Donghae yang datar dan dingin berbanding terbalik dengan wajah kekanakkannya.

"Kau lucu sekali Donghae,"

Hyukjae terkekeh kecil. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang. Menatap arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, nafas lelah ia hembuskan. Sebentar lagi matahari akan benar-benar tenggelam namun Donghae belum juga datang.

"Apa Donghae tidak ingin berteman denganku?" lirihnya sendu.

Dilain tempat, disisi lain gedung yang ditempati Hyukjae, seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitamnya tengah mengamati Hyukjae dari kejauhan. Mengagumi wajah indah dengan aura malaikat di sekelilingnya. Jika saja kaki itu tidak berpijak, Donghae yakin jika sosok yang tengah diamatinya saat ini adalah seorang malaikat.

Bibir tipis yang tak pernah tersenyum itu kini menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihat wajah sosok itu juga tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat indah melebihi keindahan apapun yang pernah dilihatnya. Satu langkah Donghae mendekat, ia melepas kacamata hitamnya kemudian melangkah lagi dan duduk tepat di sebelah sosok indah itu.

"Omo—Donghae?"

Lagi, Donghae tersenyum tipis saat suara merdu itu menembus pendengarannya. Donghae tahu jika pemuda yang kini ada di sebelahnya sudah menjadi candu baginya. Wajahnya, suaranya, keindahannya, semuanya adalah candu Donghae.

"Kau jahat! Aku pikir kau tidak ingin berteman denganku makanya kau tidak datang,"

Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi. ia menatap wajah cantik Hyukjae dan menyelami mata bening itu.

"Jung Hyukjae, kau mau manjadi temanku?"

Mata bulat sipit Hyukjae melebar. Bibirnya membentuk bulatan kecil. Matanya mengerjap lucu. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" gumamnya,

Donghae terkekeh, ia kini menghadap Hyukjae dan menatap lekat manic indah Hyukjae.

"Mau berteman denganku?"

Donghae mengulang kalimatnya. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya bisa menatap wajah dan tangan Donghae secara bergantian. Hyukjae benar-benar terpesona dengan senyum Donghae. Pemuda itu terlihat seratus kali lebih tampan saat tersenyum.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu,"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia menyalami tangan Donghae dengan erat. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menitikan air matanya. Terlalu bahagia dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya saat ini. Ini adalah hal pertama dan pengalaman pertamanya mendapatkan teman dengan usahanya sendiri. Selama ini ia tak punya teman kecuali anak teman ayah atau ibunya.

"Terima kasih Donghae! kau keren!"

Keduanya tertawa. Langit sudah gelap namun bias-bias jingga itu masih tampak malu-malu menemani mereka. Hari ini akan selalu mereka kenang. Hari dimana keduanya menjadi teman, hari dimana benang merah dalam hati keduanya terhubung, hari dimana takdir memulai permainan untuk keduanya.

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

"Donghae, aku mencintaimu,"

Donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Ia tahu maksud dari kalimat Hyukjae tapi ia terlalu takut untuk menerimanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyukkie?"

"Ku rasa kau tidak bodoh untuk tahu maksudnya. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh!"

Donghae menghadap Hyukjae, ia menggenggam erat telapak tangan Hyukjae yang dingin. Musim memang telah berganti. Mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berduaan di atas gedung yang selalu mereka datangi. Mulai besok salju akan memenuhi tempat itu, dan akan sulit bagi mereka untuk bertemu.

"Hyukkie dengarkan aku. Aku mempunyai satu rahasia yang tidak bisa ku katakan padamu. Kau akan tersakiti jika aku memberitahumu,"

"Aku juga punya satu rahasia yang tidak bisa ku beritahukan padamu, Hae-ah. Kau juga akan terasakiti jika tahu,"

"Hyukkie, aku—"

"Bukankah kita impas?"

"Hyukkie dengar—"

"Kau juga harus mendengarku, Hae-ah! Aku tulus!"

Donghae tak sanggup lagi berdebat. Ia bawa Hyukjae dalam dekapannya. Bohong jika ia tak mencintai Hyukjae. Ia juga mencintai Hyukjae, bahkan mungkin melebihi cinta Hyukjae padanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta, Hyukjae yang mengajarkan cinta dan kasih sayang padanya. Dan cinta serta sayangnya hanya akan ia berikan pada satu-satunya orang yang paling dicintainya. Jung Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, maafkan aku!"

"Lalu kenapa, Hae-ah."

"Aku hanya takut kau tersakiti,"

"Itu bukan alasan!"

Hyukjae melepas pelukkannya. Ia memandang Donghae dengan pandangan terluka. Ia hanya tak percaya dengan alasan yang diajukan Donghae untuknya.

"Hyukkie—"

"Waktuku mungkin tidak banyak lagi Hae-ah. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa bersamamu lebih lama. Aku mohon,"

"Apa maksudmu Hyukkie?!"

Donghae memegang bahu Hyukjae, ia merasa gusar dengan perkataan tak jelas Hyukjae. Menatap dalam manic Hyukjae, berusaha menyelami pikiran Hyukjae melalui mata indah itu.

"Jika aku mengatakannya padamu, apa kau juga akan mengatakan rahasiamu?"

Donghae menggeleng. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu Hyukjae tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Berjanji padaku, Hae." Donghae tetap menggelang.

"Ku mohon,"

Akhirnya Donghae mengangguk meski ragu. Hyukjae tersenyum, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Donghae, menikmati senja seperti biasanya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, di sini, di dalam kepala kecil ini ada sebuah peluru di dalam sana. Saat usiaku 11 tahun, aku di culik karena ayahku seorang kepala polisi. Mereka menyandera ku. Saat appa datang menyelamatkanku, mereka menembak kepalaku. Untung saja tidak mengenai bagian vital. Hanya saja, saat aku akan di operasi dokter menyerah untuk mengangkatnya. Mereka tak berani karena peluru itu tepat mengenai sarafku, jika peluru itu di angkat, aku mungkin akan lumpuh bahkan mati. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan membiarkan peluru itu berada di sana. Menyakitkan memang, tapi aku harus tetap bertahan bukan? Demi appa, eomma dan sekarang demi dirimu."

Donghae tertohok. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Selama ini, ia pikir dirinya lah yang paling menderita, tapi salah. Hyukjae, orang yang sedang bersandar padanya lebih menderita dari dirinya. Dadanya sesak, pikirannya melayang. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendekap erat tubuh Hyukjae. Mendekapnya penuh kehangatan, memeluknya seolah Hyukjae akan pergi jika ia tak memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyukkie, maaf!" hanya kalimat itu yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Kau merasa kasihan padaku?"

Donghae menggeleng. Ia tetap mendekap Hyukjae, bahkan mengecup kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang. Ia tak sanggup jika suatu saat Hyukjae akan menghilang dari pandangannya. Hyukjae adalah harta berharga baginya saat ini.

"Sekarang, kau mau jujur padaku?"

"Aku takut kau akan membenciku setelah ini,"

"Kenapa? Karena kau seorang pembunuh?"

Tubuh Donghae menengang. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Hyukjae. Sejak kapan Hyukjae mengetahui hal itu? Sejauh mana Hyukjae mengetahui kehidupannya? Donghae merasa tersinggung. Ia menjauhkan tubuh Hyukjae dari pelukkannya.

"Sejauh mana kau tahu?!" Suara Donghae terdengar datar dan itu membuat Hyukjae sedikit kecewa.

"Maaf jika itu menganggumu, Hae-ah. Tapi—"

"CUKUP! Harusnya aku tahu kau tidak pernah tulus padaku! Harusnya aku tahu jika ini adalah jebakkan untukku. Kau bilang appamu kepala polisi kan?! Apa saat ini kaki tangan appamu sedang mengintaiku dan sebentar lagi mereka menembakku?!"

"Hae, bukan begitu. Aku—"

"DIAM! Kau sama saja dengan mereka, mempermainkanku dengan perasaanmu! Apa cerita tentang kepala sialanmu itu adalah sandiwara juga?! Tch, harusnya aku tidak pernah tertipu! Kau menjinjikkan, Jung!"

"Hae, hiks ku mohon!"

"MENJAUH! Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu! Aku benar-benar bodoh mau meladeni orang sepertimu! Dan kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?! Yang benar saja!"

"Donghae, hiks!"

"Kita selesai! Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya!"

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang. Kepalanya menggeleng meminta Donghae tak mengatakan apapun lagi. namun Donghae tak perduli. Ia pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang menangis pilu sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Donghae, orang yang selalu di sisinya beberapa bulan ini, orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mendengar penjelasan apapun darinya.

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Bukankah sudah ku bilang kau harus mengawasi Hyukjae? Tenanglah, aku ke sana sekarang juga!"

Yunho menutup teleponnya. Ia bergegas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan kantor. Jaejong baru saja meneleponnya dan memberitahunya tentang kondisi Hyukjae. Yunho heran bagaimana bisa Hyukjae bisa kambuh lagi, padahal Hyukjae baru saja melakukan Check-up beberapa hari lalu.

Memarkirkan mobilnya, Yunho segera berlari menuju resepsionis, menanyakan kamar rawat putranya kemudian berlari lagi tanpa peduli pandangan orang padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, sebenarnya?!"

"Aku hiks aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ia pulang dengan tubuh yang menggigil kemudian dia pingsan hiks…"

Yunho memijit pelipisnya. Ia tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan sang istri, di sini ia juga bersalah tak bisa mengawasi Hyukjae dengan baik.

"Maafkan, aku. Harusnya aku bisa menjaganya,"

Yunho membawa Jaejong ke dalam dekapannya. Mengusap lembut punggung sang istri berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada istrinya.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya,"

"Percayalah, Hyukkie anak yang kuat. Ia bisa bertahan sejauh ini karena ia anak yang kuat,"

Jaejong mengangguk dalam dekapan Yunho. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan sang suami. Ia berharap Tuhan masih menyayangi putranya dengan memberikannya kehidupan yang lebih panjang.

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

"Appa~"

"Ck, dasar anak nakal! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau seperti ini hm? Jika masih begini, appa akan mengurungmu di rumah!"

Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya tanda protes pada sang ayah. Siapa yang mau dikurung dalam rumah? Seekor kucing pun tidak akan betah.

"Apa masih sakit, sayang?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia menatap wajah khawatir kedua orang tuanya. Senyumnya terukir hanya demi membuat ayah dan ibunya tak terlalu khawatir. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat Hyukjae mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya seperti ini. Donghae, apa yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan? Apa dia sedang membunuh sekarang?

"Hyukkie ada apa?"

"Appa, Appa mau berjanji satu hal pada Hyukkie?"

"Apapun asal tidak meminta appa untuk tidak mengurungmu,"

"Hanya kabulkan satu permintaan Hyukkie,"

Yunho mengernyit bingung. Ia beradu tatap dengan Jaejong yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Untuk apa, sayang?"

"Hanya kabulkan. Aku mohon,"

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu. Cepatlah sehat. Appa harus kembali ke kantor,"

Hyukjae tersenyum lega. Dadanya terasa lapang. Setidaknya ayahnya tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya padanya. Hyukjae yakin bisa menyelamatkannya, suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

Donghae duduk melamun di kamar kontrakanya. Sejak pertemuan terakhir kalinya bersama Hyukjae, Donghae tak pernah sedikitpun tersenyum. Jangankan tersenyum, berbicara pun ia tak pernah. Menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar Hyukjae yang tersenyum cerah, biasanya Donghae akan tersenyum simpul tapi sekarang bibir itu masih tetap sama, tak tertarik sedikitpun untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Berpikir untuk menghapus gambar Hyukjae, Donghae mulai mengotak-atik galeri ponselnya. Satu langkah lagi wajah manis Hyukjae akan terhapus dari ponselnya sebelum akhirnya ponsel itu berdering.

"_Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu, datanglah ke kantorku!"_

Hanya satu kalimat dan sambungan terputus. Donghae menghela nafas, ia melupakan niatnya untuk menghapus gambar Hyukjae. Ia kemudian bergegas menuju tempat seseorang yang tadi meneleponnya.

"Klien kita kali ini cukup berpengaruh. Jadi kau harus menyelesaikan misi-mu secepat mungkin, dan ingat semua harus bersih!"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan atasannya. Ia kemudian mengambil amplop yang diserahkan padanya.

"Jung?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat nama di belakang foto yang tengah di pegangnya.

"Targetmu adalah foto yang satunya."

Donghae mengambil foto yang masih tersisa di dalam amplop. Maniknya melebar, tubuhnya menegang. Lidahnya kelu saat melihat gambar siapa yang ada di tangannya.

'Hyukkie?'

"Namanya Jung Hyukjae. Ia targetmu selanjutnya! Tampaknya Klien kita memiliki dendam dengan kepala polisi itu! Ia juga dendam karena tidak bisa membunuh anaknya 7 tahun lalu,"

'_Kau tahu, di sini, di dalam kepala kecil ini ada sebuah peluru di dalam sana. Saat usiaku 11 tahun, aku di culik karena ayahku seorang kepala polisi. Mereka menyandera ku. Saat appa datang menyelamatkanku, mereka menembak kepalaku.'_

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya saat suara Hyukjae memenuhi pikirannya, bayangan wajah terluka Hyukjae saat ia mebentak dan meninggalkannya membuat dada Donghae sesak.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, Aiden?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja! Aku permisi!"

Donghae segera meninggalkan ruangan atasannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Hyukjae, target selanjutnya yang akan ia bunuh adalah Hyukjae, orang yang paling dicintainya. Tidak mungkin, Donghae tidak ingin percaya ini. Takdir seperti sedang mempermainkannya sekarang. Ia tidak tahu pertemuannya dengan Hyukjae adalah suatu keberuntungan atau malapetaka, ia benci takdir seperti ini. Ia benci hidup seperti ini.

"AARGHH!"

Donghae membuang apapun yang bisa ia jangkau. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Wajah tertawa dan menangis Hyukjae berkelebat dalam pikirannya, ia merindukan Hyukjae, merindukan belahan jiwanya.

"_Mereka menembak kepalaku,"_

Donghae menangis pilu saat kalimat Hyukjae berputar di kepalanya. Ia sungguh bodoh tidak mempercayai Hyukjae. Ia bodoh meragukan perasaan Hyukjae padanya, padahal jika Hyukjae tidak tulus padanya, ia sudah mendekam di penjara sekarang. Bahkan mungkin ia sudah di surga.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie,"

Donghae terduduk, menangis sambil memeluk foto Hyukjae yang diberikan oleh Kliennya. Dalam hati Donghae bertekad, apapun yang terjadi ia tak akan pernah menyentuh Hyukjae-nya. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Hyukjae-nya meski nyawanya sendiri taruhannya.

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

Hari ketiga Donghae mendapatkan perintah untuk membunuh Hyukjae dan ini sudah hari ke delapan ia terakhir kali bertemu Hyukjae. Donghae masih di sana, berdiri di atas atap tempatnya pertama kali bertemu Hyukjae. Bias cahaya jingga tidak seindah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Hawa dingin juga menemaninya, ditambah lagi tumpukkan salju yang kini menebal di sekitarnya. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya, membiarkan uap panas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu Hyukkie, aku merindukanmu. Sangat!"

Donghae merapatkan jaket hitamnya, sekali lagi menatap matahari yang hampir tenggelan di ufuk barat, Donghae berbalik. Sebaiknya ia pulang jika tak ingin terkena demam.

"Donghae,"

Tubuh Donghae menegang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya berharap apa yang di dengarnya barusan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi sepertinya tidak, Donghae melihat sosok nyata di hadapannya. Sosok yang delapan hari ini sangat dirindukannya, sosok yang ingin ia lindungi, sosok yang ingin ia hindari saat ini. Donghae memutus kontak mata keduanya, bergeser sedikit kemudian berjalan melewati tubuh Hyukjae. Sedikitnya ia khawatir karena Hyukjae tidak memakai pakaian tebal.

"Kau masih membenciku, Hae-ah?"

Langkah Donghae terhenti. Ia tak berniat berbalik pada Hyukjae, tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak membawa pemuda itu dalam pelukkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Cuaca dingin tidak baik untukmu,"

"Kenapa menghawatirkanku?"

"Hyukkie—"

Donghae berbalik dan menemukan mata bening Hyukjae menatapnya dengan penuh air mata. Donghae benci dan tidak suka melihat mata bening itu mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tak bisa berpikir panjang lagi dan menarik Hyukjae dalam dekapannya. Biarlah Hyukjae memakinya, ia hanya ingin Hyukjae berhenti menangis, ia tidak sanggup melihat lelakinya menangis karenanya.

"Donghae hiks aku merindukanmu,"

Donghae semakin mempererat pelukkannya. Ia tak peduli pada apapun lagi. yang ia tahu, ia mencintai Hyukjae dan ia akan melindungi cintanya. Apapun yang terjadi. Merasa Hyukjae mulai tenang, Donghae melepas pelukkannya. Menatap intens wajah pucat Hyukjae, mengelus pipi itu dengan lembut. Sesaat setelahnya, Donghae menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hyukjae, melumatnya sedikit mencurahkan semua perasaannya melalui ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Tetaplah bersamaku,"

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan bulan pun berganti. Donghae dan Hyukjae terlihat bahagia dengan hubungan rahasia mereka. Rahasia? Tentu saja. Hyukjae merahasiakannya dari kedua orang tuanya dan Donghae merahasiakannya dari atasan serta kliennya. Sudah dua bulan ia belum melakukan tugasnya dari sang klien, tentu saja Donghae tidak akan melakukannya. Jika kliennya bertanya, ia selalu berdalih jika targetnya susah untuk di dapatkan dan di jaga ketat oleh bawahan kepala polisi Jung. Donghae tidak akan semudah itu bisa membunuh orang yang dicintainya, dan ia tidak akan pernah melakukanya.

"Hyukkie!"

"Sst…Donghae jangan berisik. Kau mau appa menangkapmu?"

Hyukjae membuka jendela kamarnya dan membiarkan Donghae masuk. Beginilah cara mereka bertemu. Tiga sampai empat kali seminggu Donghae akan datang ke rumah Hyukjae lebih tepatnya kamar Hyukjae. Mereka selalu berkencan di dalam kamar Hyukjae tentu saja pada malam hari dan Donghae akan pulang menjelang pagi. Berkencan di luar? Yunho tidak akan membiarkan Hyukjae pergi keluar sendirian, dan Donghae juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membahayakan keselamatan Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Hm,"

"Kau bohong! Perutmu berbunyi,"

Donghae tertawa. Hyukjae memang paling mengerti dirinya. Ia mendekati tubuh Hyukjae kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku belum makan, tapi hanya dengan melihatmu aku jadi kenyang,"

"Tch, siapa yang mengajari cara gombal seperti itu? Cheesy sekali."

Donghae tertawa lagi. selama mengenal Hyukjae, ia lebih banyak tertawa sekarang. Kedua tangannya menarik pipi Hyukjae berlawanan kemudian mengecup kilat bibir merah Hyukjae.

"Lalu, apa aku harus memakanmu agar kau puas hm?"

Hyukjae mencubit pinggang Donghae. "Jangan bercanda Tuan Lee. Kau mau appa menangkap basah kita? Kau belum tahu bagaimana jika appa marah, sangat menyeramkan!"

"Asal kau tidak berisik, kita tidak akan ketahuan,"

"MESUM!"

"sstt…Jangan berisik, nanti kita ketahuan!"

"Kau yang memulai tuan mesum bodoh!"

Donghae tertawa gemas. Ia memerangkap tubuh Hyukjae dalam pelukkannya dan mengecupi bibir Hyukjae bertubi-tubi.

"Ck, Donghaee~"

"Aku mengantuk, sayang. Bisakah kita tidur sekarang?"

Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia mengangguk kemudian menuntun Donghae ke ranjang besarnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sana begitupun Donghae. Keduanya saling berhadapan, menatap mata lawan masing-masing berusaha menyelami mata bening masing-masing.

"Hae,"

"Hm?"

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini? Aku ingin kita berkencan di luar sana, melihat kembang api, bunga yang bermekaran. Aku ingin kita seperti pasangan lainnya."

Donghae menarik tubuh kecil Hyukjae, mendekap erat tubuh itu dalam pelukkannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Jika saja kau tidak memilihku, kau dengan mudah mewujudkan impianmu,"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku tahu, Hyukkie. Aku lebih mencintaimu,"

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Hyukjae menikmati detak jantung Donghae yang terdengar merdu di telinganya, kepalanya semakin ia benamkan di dada Donghae, menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Donghae. Donghae pun demikian. Ia berusaha meresapi aroma manis tubuh Hyukjae. Ia berpikir bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki memiliki aroma manis seperti ini? Tapi jika itu Hyukjae-nya, tak ada yang tak mungkin bukan? Hyukjae begitu cantik, begitu manis dan begitu bersih seperti malaikat.

"Aku harap, suatu saat nanti kita bisa menikah,"

Donghae tertohok. Menikah? Siapa yang tidak ingin menikah? Ia sangat menantikan moment itu apalagi jika menikah dengan Hyukjae-nya. Tapi mengingat dirinya yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran, ayah Hyukjae yang seoarang kepala polisi, dan Hyukjae merupakan target kliennya, Donghae rasa menikah bukanlah hal mudah. Lain hal-nya jika ia hanyalah penduduk biasa yang tidak pernah melakukan dosa.

"Hyukkie, maaf!"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Hae-ah. Aku berjanji padamu kau tidak akan mendekam di penjara, asal kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu,"

Hyukjae manatap Donghae dalam, berusaha meyakinkan Donghae akan ucapannya.

"Aku berjanji akan meninggalkan pekerjaan itu. Kau bisa memegang janjiku,"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia mendekap Donghae dengan erat. Suhu diluar sana semakin dingin tetapi Hyukjae merasa hangat dengan adanya Donghae di sisinya. Ia selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia bisa hidup lebih lama lagi, karena kini alasannya untuk bertahan hidup adalah Donghae. Cinta sejatinya.

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

Hyukjae menggeliat pelan saat bias cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Mendesah kecewa saat tak mendapati Donghae di ranjangnya. Bukan hal yang tidak biasa, Hyukjae sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Donghae pasti sudah pulang sebelum matahari terbit. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, tersenyum saat mendapat secarik kertas di atas bantal Donghae.

_**Selamat pagi, sayang. Ah aku sangat rugi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu saat bangun tidur, kau pasti sangat cantik. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu. Semoga harimu indah, sampai bertemu nanti malam, Hyukkie. Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Donghae-Mu**_

Hyukjae tertawa kecil setelah membaca pesan yang ditinggal Donghae. Baginya Donghae sangat romantis namun terkesan mesum. Hyukjae tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang seperti Donghae bisa menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Tidak, sekarang Donghae bukan lagi pembunuh. Ia sudah berjanji pada Hyukjae untuk tidak membunuh lagi dan Hyukjae senang akan hal itu.

"Ada apa dengan senyum itu? Kau tampak senang, sayang."

Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia mendekati ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Appa dimana?"

"Sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali,"

"Jahat sekali tidak menungguku,"

Jaejong tertawa. Putranya itu sudah berusia 18 tahun, dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki udia 19 tahun tapi masih saja suka merajuk,

"Hyukkie, semalam eomma mendengar suara orang lain di kamarmu? Kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang. Ia menatap was-was pada Jaejong. Jika ibunya tahu, ia takut akan berbahaya bagi Donghae.

"Itu…eomma hanya salah dengar. Iya eomma salah dengar,"

"kau menyembunyikan sesuatu sayang? Kau tidak pandai berbohong,"

Mata Hyukjae bergerak gelisah. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Bicaralah, eomma janji tidak akan marah dan tidak akan memberitahu appa."

"Eomma janji?"

Jaejong mengangguk. Hyukjae menarik nafas sebentar, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk memberitahu ibunya.

"Sebenarnya, Hyukkie sudah punya kekasih—"

"Benarkah? Aigoo anak eomma,"

"Eomma dengar dulu! Tapi dia bukan orang biasa,"

"Apa maksudmu, Hyukkie."

"Dia—Dia orang yang selama ini appa cari,"

Sendok dalam genggaman Jaejong jatuh begitu saja. Ia terlalu shock dengan pengakuan Hyukjae. Ia tahu siapa orang yang Hyukjae maksud, Yunho pernah bilang padanya jika ia tengah mengincar seorang pembunuh bayaran. Ia lebih tidak percaya jika putranya malah menjalin hubungan dengan penjahat Negara.

"Hyukkie, jangan main-main, sayang."

"Eomma, Donghae bukan orang jahat, aku bisa jamin itu!"

"Tapi—"

"Nanti malam eomma bisa bertemu Donghae di kamarku. Tapi aku mohon, jangan beritahu appa. Hm? Eomma sudah janji,"

Mau tidak mau, Jaejong menangguk juga, ia tidak tahan melihat raut sedih putranya. Ia akan memastikan sendiri bagaimana Donghae itu. Jika ia merasa Donghae berbahaya bagi Hyukjae, tidak ada pilihan lain selainmemberitahu suaminya.

"Baiklah,"

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

Malam itu Donghae dikejutkan dengan adanya ibu Hyukjae di kamar Hyukjae. Donghae menatap Hyukjae mencari penjelasan.

"Donghae, jangan salah paham. Eomma hanya ingin menemuimu. Eomma tidak akan memberitahu appa." Hyukjae berusaha menjelaskan ia menatap Jaejong yang juga menatap lekat Donghae. "Iya kan, eomma? Eomma!"

Jaejong menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengangguk. Hyukjae bernafas lega. Ia menghampiri Donghae yang masih berdiri di depan jendela.

"Jangan takut, Hae-ah. Appa tidak ada sini. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku,"

Donghae tersenyum tulus pada Hyukjae. Ia mengecup kening Hyukjae sebelum membawa tubuh Hyukjae dalam pelukkannya. Jaejong yang melihat itu merasa terenyuh. Ia percaya akan kata-kata Hyukjae. Donghae tak sepenuhnya jahat.

"Ck, kalian tidak malu pada eomma?"

Donghae dan Hyukjae menatap Jaejong. Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi Hyukjae, dan itu membuatnya semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Donghae. Jaejong tertawa gemas melihatnya. Ia tak pernah melihat putranya senang seperti saat ini, dan satu yang bisa Jaejong simpulkan, Donghae adalah sumber kebahagiaan Hyukjae. Ia berharap, takdir tidak sedang mempermainkan keduanya.

"Jadi, bisa ceritakan pada eomma bagaimana bisa kalian berkahir menjadi pasangan romantis seperti ini?"

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bercanda, menggoda satu sama lain. Jaejong bisa bernafas lega karena Donghae berjanji akan menjaga Hyukjae. Donghae ingin menceritakan perihal kliennya pada Jaejong tapi ia rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Dan malam itu, Donghae kembali tidur memeluk Hyukjae-nya. Tentu saja dengan izin Jaejong.

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

"Ini sudah hampir dua bulan, Aiden! Dan kau belum membawa hasil sama sekali! Dimana profesionalisme yang kau miliki?!"

Atasan Donghae melempar dokumen ke wajah Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa diam tak berniat untuk membantah atau menjawab.

"Klien kita tidak senang dengan pekerjaanmu! Ia meminta uang-nya kembali!"

"Maaf sajangnim, aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini lagi!"

"Apa?! Kau gila, Aiden! Kau satu-satunya yang Pro dalam hal ini dan kau bilang apa?!"

"Maaf, aku permisi!"

"Kembali berkerja padaku jika tidak ingin kepala kekasihmu tertembus oleh peluru milikku!"

Langkah Donghae terhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap geram pada atasannya yang menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Aku tahu Aiden, kau tidak bisa membunuh target kita karena kau jatuh cinta padanya kan?"

"Berani menyentuh Hyukjae seujung jaripun, kepalamu akan lepas dari badamu!"

"Woah, ancaman yang bagus Aiden, atau sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Donghae? Kau sudah dibutakan oleh cinta rupanya,"

"Aku serius dengan ancamanku Jongin-ssi. Kepalamu benar-benar akan hilang jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hyukjae,"

Donghae melangkah keluar dari ruang atasannya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia keluar dari pekerjaannya dan focus melindungi Hyukjae. Mulai sekarang ia akan selalu mengawasi Hyukjae. Ia tahu pasti jika mantan kliennya akan mengincar Hyukjae setelah ini.

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

"Dia memiliki nama Korea, karena dia adalah penduduk asli Korea."

"Benarkah, siapa namanya?"

"Lee Donghae,"

Yunho mengambil selembar foto yang ada di atas meja kerjanya kemudian mencocokkannya dengan foto lainnya. Foto itu tampak berdeda namun juga terlihat sama.

"Aiden Lee, Donghae Lee. Kurasa ini cocok. Segera lacak orang yang bernama Lee Donghae. Aku akan menunggu perkembangannya,"

"Baik, Sajangnim,"

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Titik terang tentang pembunuh yang ia cari sebentar lagi akan terlihat. Hanya tinggal melacak seseorang yang bernama Lee Donghae. Jika ia benar penduduk Korea, tidak sulit mendapatkan id-nya.

"Appa!"

Yunho menoleh, ia tersenyum mendapati Hyukjae yang berjalan ke arahnya. Menepuk sofa di sebelahnya menyuruh Hyukjae untuk duduk di sana.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku sudah besar, lagipula appa bukan kekasihku,"

"Hm? Jadi anak appa sudah punya kekasih sekarang? Siapa dia? Siapa yang berani melewati garis pertahananku!"

"Appa~"

Yunho tertawa gemas. Ia mengecup pipi Hyukjae kemudian mendekapnya erat.

"Baiklah, ada apa hm? Tidak biasanya kau merengek seperti ini,"

Hyukjae tersenyum senang. Ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya agar melihat wajah sang ayah.

"Malam ini appa harus makan malam dirumah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan appa,"

"Benarkah? Apa tentang kekasihmu?"

Hyukjae mencebik. "Aku harap appa masih ingat dengan janji yang appa buat waktu itu,"

"Appa selalu ingat, sayang."

Hyukjae bersorak gembira, mengecup pipi Yunho kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng, tak menyangka jika putra kecilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa sekarang. Tampaknya Yunho harus merelakan Hyukjae pada kekasihnya nanti.

Makan malam penuh khidmat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Hyukjae tidak merasakan makan malam seperti ini. Sejak dua bulan lalu ayahnya lebih sering menghabiskan harinya di kantor. Tapi sekarang, ayahnya ada bersama mereka.

"Sajangnim, target telah ditemukan. Kami sedang menggiringnya ke kantor,"

Suara bawahan Yunho terdengar. Yunho segera menyelesaikan makannya dan menghampiri bawahannya, sebelumnya ia meminta maaf pada Hyukjae dan juga Jaejong.

"Segera bersiap. Kunci setiap pergerakkannya agar ia tak bisa lari. Kau tertangkap sekarang, Aiden Lee!"

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang saat mendengar nama yang disebut sang ayah. Aiden Lee. Ia kenal nama itu, nama yang dipakai Donghae sebagai nama samarannya. Jantung Hyukjae bekerja lebih cepat. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit namun ia mengabaikannya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Donghae. Bagaimana jika Donghae benar-benar di tangkap? Donghae pasti ketakutan, Donghae pasti akan di pukuli dan di tendang. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hyukjae bangun dari duduknya, mengejar ayahnya yang sudah mengendarai mobil patrolinya. Hyukjae tidak kehabisan akal, ia berlari ke jalan raya, mencegat taksi yang lewat. Hyukjae bahkan tak perduli pada Jaejong yang memanggil namanya. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada nama Donghae, Donghae dan Donghae.

"Maafkan aku Hae-ah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, aku janji."

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

Wajah Donghae kini sudah babak belur. Luka sobekan dan darah dimana-mana. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa kasihan padanya, tapi tidak dengan para polisi dan detektif yang sedang menanyai Donghae. Mereka terus saja memukuli Donghae karena Donghae tak membuka mulut sama sekali. Ya, Donghae lebih memilih bungkam, ia takut berimbas pada Hyukjae jika ia membeberkan semuanya.

"Jadi namamu Lee Donghae? Aku susah payah mencarimu dan sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi. cepat bicara!"

Donghae tetap bungkam. Ia memandang sendu pada Yunho. Ia tahu jika Yunho adalah ayah Hyukjae, wajahnya sama persis dengan Hyukjae, tapi Donghae berani bertaruh jika Hyukjae-nya jauh laebih cantik. Tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum mengingat wajah Hyukjae dan itu di salah artikan oleh para polisi. Satu tendangan Donghae dapatkan di lambung kirinya, rasanya perih dan itu membuatnya mual.

"Donghae!"

Tubuh Donghae menegang. Ia berharap ia salah dengar. Dengan sedikit kesusahan Donghae mengakat wajahnya. Di sana, di pintu sel tahanannya ia bisa melihat wajah Hyukjae yang bersimbah air mata. Donghae menggeleng cepat, berusaha mengatakan pada Hyukjae agar jangan mendekat, tapi bukan Hyukjae namanya jika tidak keras kepala.

"Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yunho bertanya heran.

"Apa yang appa lakukan pada Donghae hiks! Lepaskan Donghae, dia bukan orang jahat!"

Yunho semakin bingung begitupun dengan bawahan Yunho. Mereka tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Hyukjae. Dari segi mana Donghae bukan orang jahat jika Donghae adalah pembunuh?

Hyukjae mendekati Donghae namun di tahan oleh bawahan Yunho,

"Lepaskan!"

Hyukjae mencoba lepas, dan berhasil. Ia berlari kearah Donghae, mengangkat kepala Donghae yang bersimbah darah dan memangkunya di pahanya.

"Donghae hiks!"

"Jangan menangis Hyukkie, aku benci melihat air matamu,"

"Kenapa hiks kenapa tidak melawan saja? Kau bodoh!"

Donghae tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap wajah Hyukjae yang basah.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau harus ingat itu."

Tangisan Hyukjae semakin menjadi. Ia memeluk kepala Donghae tanpa perduli darah Donghae yang mengotori pakaiannya. Yunho yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kini mengerti. Kekasih yang dimaksud Hyukjae waktu itu adalah Donghae. Yunho ingin egois sebagai seorang ayah tapi kecintaannya pada Negara mengalahkan semua itu. Donghae adalah buronan Negara, dan Yunho wajib menangkapnya.

"Jauhkan pemuda itu dari Hyukkie," Perintah Yunho,

Hyukjae menolak saat bawahan ayahnya mencoba menjauhkannya dari Donghae. Ia menjerit memanggil nama Donghae yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Hatinya sakit melihat Donghae yang seperti itu. Ia mencintai Donghae, ia ingin bersama Donghae.

"Appa! Jangan lakukan itu aku mohon hiks! Aku mencintainya appa! Kami saling mencintai hiks! Donghae bukan orang jahat! Appa! Appa!"

Yunho mencoba menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dari jeritan pilu Hyukjae. Sebenarnya hatinya juga ikut menangis melihat putra kesayangannya seperti itu. Tapi ini adalah tugasnya. Tugas yang diberikan padanya dan wajib ia lakukan.

"Maafkan appa, Hyukkie,"

Yunho masih mencoba menghiraukan teriakkan pilu Hyukjae, ia bisa melihat Jaejong yang tengah menenangkan Hyukjae. Yunho menjauh tak ingin melihat dan mendengar tangisan Hyukjae lebih lama, itu hanya membuat hatinya semakin terluka. Namun teriakkan Jaejong membuatnya terpaku di tempat. Teriakkan Jaejong yang memanggil nama putranya berulang-ulang, tangisan pilu Hyukjae yang berganti dengan kebisuan, dan tubuh lemas Hyukjae yang terkulai dalam pelukkan Jaejong. Yunho merasa langit runtuh di atas kepalanya saat itu juga.

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

Satu minggu, tapi Hyukjae belum berniat membuka matanya. Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kesadaran di hari Donghae ditahan. Dan sejak saat itu, Hyukjae belum membuka matanya. Yunho dan Jaejong sudah lelah bertanya pada dokter kapan Hyukjae membuka matanya, tapi keduanya tidak pernah mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Jaejong selalu menyalahkan Yunho yang menyebabkan Hyukjae kambuh seperti saat ini, Yunho hanya bisa bungkam tak tahu harus berkata apa. Semua pekerjannya ia abaikan. Ia biarkan bawahannya yang mengurus Donghae.

"Ini salahmu! Kau membuat Hyukkie-ku menderita!"

"Yeobo—"

"Kau lebih mementingkan tugasmu dari pada perasaan anakmu, Jung Yunho! Apa kau pantas di sebut sebagai ayah?!"

Yunho terdiam. Semua yang dikatakan Jaejong memang benar. Ia tak pantas menjadi ayah. Ia yang membuat anaknya celaka.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Bawa Donghae, kemari. Aku mohon padamu,"

"Jangan bercanda! Donghae tahanan Negara!"

"Jika kau masih punya hati sebagai seorang ayah, setidaknya kabulkan permohonanku,"

Yunho menarik nafas sebentar. Ia menatap lekat wajah Hyukjae yang tampak damai. Wajah itu semakin hari semakin memucat. Kembali kenangan 7 tahun lalu berputar di kepalanya, hari itu Hyukjae hampir kehilangan nyawa karena dirinya. Hyukjae putra tunggalnya yang tidak bersalah harus di seret dalam masalah besar hanya karena dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Yunho meneteskan air matanya. Ia mendekati Hyukjae, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hyukjae kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Maafkan appa, sayang. Appa akan membawanya kemari, untukmu. Segeralah bangun,"

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

Donghae hanya menurut saat petugas polisi membawanya keluar dari sel tahanannya. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan bukan mobil patroli seperti biasanya. Meski bingung, Donghae tetap menurut. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Yunho berada di kursi kemudi. Sekarang ia mengerti, ini adalah mobil pribadi Yunho.

"Kau harus ikut denganku. Aku harap kau tidak akan kabur."

Donghae terdiam. Ia memang tak berniat kabur sama sekali. Demi Hyukjae, ia akan melakukan apapun. Donghae semakin bingung saat Yunho mermarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Ia mengikuti langkah Yunho hingga berhenti pada sebuah kamar rawat.

"Masuklah. Kau pasti merindukannya kan? Aku mohon, buatlah dia bangun,"

Masih dengan kebingungannya, Donghae masuk ke dalam ruang rawat itu. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Jaejong yang tersenyum padanya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang terbaring di ranjang. Tubuh Donghae berubah kaku. Ia tidak ingin percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Di sana, Hyukjaenya terbaring dengan berbagai alat medis yang menopang tubuhnya. Langkah Donghae terasa sangat berat, seperti butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai di sisi Hyukjae. Donghae berlutut, tangan bergetarnya meraih tangan pucat Hyukjae, mengecup jemari lentik itu dengan bibir yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Hyukkie, a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini sayang? Ini aku, Donghae,"

Donghae mencoba berbicara meski terbata. Suaranya terasa susah untuk dikeluarkan. Donghae bahkan tak sadar jika wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata,

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang. Kau rindu padaku juga kan? Hei, kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Donghae menyusuri wajah pucat Hyukjae dengan jemarinya. Ia masih bisa merasakan nafas Hyukjae menyentuh jarinya dan itu membuatnya bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya pikiran buruknya tidak terjadi.

"Hyukkie, kau bilang ingin menikah denganku kan? Buka matamu, aku janji akan menikahimu setelah ini hm? Asal kau tidak malu mempunyai suami seorang kriminal sepertiku,"

Jaejong menutup bibirnya untuk meredam isakkannya. Ia tak sanggup mendengar kalimat Donghae. Baginya itu terlalu menyakitkan. Jaejong memilih keluar dan memeluk Yunho yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Hei, aku baik-baik saja, sayang. Bangunlah,"

"Jung Hyukjae, mau berteman denganku?"

Jemari lentik itu bergerak pelan, diikuti gerakkan kelopak mata. Perlahan tapi pasti, mata bening itu terbuka. Meski masih sedikit sayu, mata bening itu bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok yang berjongkok di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"H-Hae,"

"Aku di sini, sayang."

Hyukjae tersenyum lemah, memaksakan jemarinya untuk menyentuh wajah Donghae. Ia sedikit lega melihat luka di wajah Donghae yang sudah sedikit membaik.

"Hae, mau berteman denganku?"

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

Sudah waktunya bagi Donghae untuk kembali ke kantor polisi. Hyukjae sudah tidur sejam lalu, dan dokter sudah memeriksa kondisi Hyukjae. Donghae berjalan di belakang Yunho, ia tak berpikir untuk lari sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dan menjalin hubungan?"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. "Takdir yang mempertemukan kami, namun takdir juga mempermainkan kami,"

Yunho menghela nafas sebentar. Ia mengerti apa yang Donghae maksud. Ia mempersilahkan Donghae untuk masuk ke mobil saat mereka sudah tiba di parkiran.

"Biarkan aku yang menyetir, ahbonnim,"

Yunho tertegun saat Donghae memanggilnya seperti itu. Dalam hati ia merasa senang karena Donghae masih menghormatinya sebagai ayah dari kekasihnya.

"Jangan coba-coba menyandera-ku!"

Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Yunho, meski ragu ia membiarkan Donghae menyetir untuknya. Ia mencoba membangun kepercayaannya pada Donghae,

"Maaf karena sudah lancang, Yunho-ssi,"

"Panggil ahbonim saja, aku lebih nyaman seperti itu,"

"Terima kasih. Bisakah anda menjaga Hyukkie untukku? Ada seseorang yang mengincar nyawa Hyukkie."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Cho Shinwha, ahbonim pasti mengenalnya. Ia menjadi klienku dua bulan lalu dan menyuruhku untuk membunuh Hyukkie,"

"Cho sialan itu!"

"Aku harap ahbonim tidak melepaskan pengawasan pada Hyukkie,"

Yunho terdiam. Ia masih mencerna semua perkataan Donghae,

"Terima kasih untuk tidak membunuh anakku."

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

"Appa, bebaskan Donghae. Aku mohon,"

"Maafkan appa, appa tidak punya kekuasaan untuk melakukan itu,"

"Tapi appa sudah janji untuk mengabulkan satu permintaan Hyukkie, sekarang Hyukkie minta appa menepatinya,"

"Hyukkie dengar—"

"Aku mohon,"

"Donghae membunuh dua orang. Dua-duanya adalah anak orang berpengaruh di Korea. Appa tidak bisa berbuat apapun,"

Tatapan Hyukjae kembali kosong. Ia mengerti sekarang. Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan Donghae, tak bisa menepati janjinya pada Donghae, mereka tak bisa bersatu, Donghae tak akan bisa menikahinya. Isakkan pilu Hyukjae terdengar lagi, dan itu membuat hati Yunho teriris.

"Aku hiks, kami tidak bisa menikah hiks. Aku aku…"

Yunho mendekap erat tubuh Hyukjae mencoba menenangkan putra kesayangannya. Membisikkan kata maaf di telinga Hyukjae berharap Hyukjae akan memaafkanya.

"Aku lebih baik mati hiks!"

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, kau kuat Hyukkie. Kau kuat, sayang. Anak appa kuat!"

Hyukjae masih menggeleng dalam dekapan Yunho. Ia tidak ingin sebuah janji manis namun tak dapat terealisasi. Ia hanya ingin Donghae, hidup bahagia bersama Donghae.

"Kau merindukan Donghae? Kau ingin melihatnya? Hm?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Yunho menarik nafas lega. Ia meminta Jaejong untuk bersiap, mereka akan kekantor polisi menemui Donghae.

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

"Bagaimana Jongin-ssi?"

"Aku akan melakukannya hari ini. Tenang saja sajangnim. Aiden tidak akan lolos kali ini,"

"Aku percaya padamu!"

.

.

.::2Heart::.

.

.

"Donghae~"

Donghae tersenyum bahagia. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya kini berada di sisinya, duduk bersebelahan denganya di bangku taman tak jauh dari kantor polisi. Meski dalam pengawasan, Donghae tak keberatan, asal ia bisa bersama Hyukjaenya. Berbagi kehangatan, ia juga bisa memeluk dan mengecup wajah dan bibir Hyukjaenya sesuka hati.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu untuk menikahiku,"

"Kau tidak malu jika memiliki suami sepertiku?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae. "Aku tidak malu, karena aku mencintaimu,"

Donghae tertawa kecil. Ia mencuri satu kecupan di hidung dan bibir Hyukjae.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," Ucap Donghae sendu. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa tidak tenang dengan Hyukjae di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Meski banyak polisi, Donghae merasa sedikit was-was.

"Kau tidak keninginan? Sebaiknya kita masuk, kencan di dalam lebih menyenangkan,"

Hyukjae menggelang. Kepalanya masih betah di pundak Donghae,

"Aku merasa hangat. Aku tidak suka kencan di kantor polisi. Banyak yang melihat kita,"

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi Hyukjae. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tersenyum hormat pada Yunho dan Jaejong yang tak jauh dari mereka. Pandangannya kembali mengedar dan terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Perasaan tak tenang Donghae ternyata sebuah pertanda, seratus meter di hadapan mereka, Jongin telah bersiap dengan snipernya dan itu mengarah pada Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang,"

"Kenapa Hae? Aku masih ingin di sini,"

"Di sini dingin sayang,"

"Tapi, Hae aku—"

PSHIIING! SPLASH!

Dan satu peluru dari sniper milik Jongin tepat menembus punggung sebelah kiri Donghae. Donghae memang sengaja menutupi tubuh Hyukjae dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng. Tubuh Hyukjae bergetar melihat darah yang menembus dada kiri Donghae. Mengalir begitu deras hingga mengotori pakaian Donghae.

"H-Hae, apa yang terjadi?"

Donghae jatuh terduduk di hadapan Hyukjae. Polisi mengejar Jongin yang langsung lari setelah menembak Donghae, sedang beberapa polisi lainnya termasuk Yunho dan Jaejong menghampiri Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Donghae jangan bercanda hiks. Kau bilang kita akan menikah, buka matamu hiks."

Hyukjae menekan dada Donghae agar darah tidak mengalir keluar. Terus menekannya sambil menangis. Kepala Donghae ia pangku di atas pahanya.

"Hyukkie, jangan menangis. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Jangan berbicara hiks!"

"Aku berjanji akan menikahimu, jadi kau harus menungguku,"

Donghae berujar dengan susah payah. Mata sendunya menatap khawatir pada Hyukjae yang terus saja menangis. Jaejong yang juga berada di sebelahnya ikut menangis.

"Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu Hyukkie, meski takdir mempermainkan kita, tapi hatimu dan hatiku tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh takdir sekalipun,"

"Donghae hiks, jangan berbicara terus!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Sangat mencintaimu,"

Tangan kanan Donghae dalam genggaman Hyukjae jatuh begitu saja. Terkulai lemas di atas tubuh tak bernyawa Donghae. Nyawanya telah di ambil dari raganya. Tak menyisakan sedikit perasaanpun pada raga lemah itu.

Hyukjae menatap kosong tubuh Donghae sebelum akhirnya ia menjerit pilu. Berulang kali ia memukul tubuh Donghae, menyuarakan pada Donghae agar kekasihnya itu bangun dan menepati janji untuk menikahinya, tetapi Hyukjae tak bisa apapun. Takdir telah memisahkan mereka. Bukan hanya jiwa Donghae, hati Donghae pun di renggut dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae merasa kosong. Cinta pertama dan terakhirnya di renggut paksa darinya tepat di depan matanya. Cinta sejatinya telah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sempat mengucapkan janji suci di depan altar gereja. Hyukjae merasa jiwanya ikut bersama Jiwa Donghae. Dua hati tetap menjadi dua hati. Tak akan bisa bersama untuk menjadi satu karena hati lainnya, sudah pergi mendahului.

.

.

E.N.D

.

.

_**Epilog**_

Hari yang sama, jam yang sama, tanggal yang sama namun bulan yang berbeda. Hyukjae masih di sana, di atas atap tempatnya pertama kali bertemu dengan Donghae, belahan jiwanya, cinta sejatinya. Menatap cahaya jingga yang akan kembali ke peraduan. Indah memang, tapi tak seindah saat masih ada Donghae di sisinya.

"Kau siapa?"

Hyukjae bersuara, berusaha mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Donghae.

"Hei, kau mendengarku?"

"_Kau siapa?!" _

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Suara Donghae begitu nyata di telinganya

"Aku Hyukjae. Jung Hyukjae,"

"Hei, kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan dirimu padaku?"

"_Mengapa kau ada di sini?"_

"Aku selalu di sini. Setiap minggu aku pasti ke sini. Kau tahu? Matahari senja sangat indah jika di lihat dari sini. Aku selalu menyukai tempat ini."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lagi, ia merasa begitu dekat dengan Donghae sekarang.

"_Hanya kebetulan lewat saja,"_

"Kau belum mau menyebutkan namamu?"

"_Lee Donghae!" _

"Donghae? Nama yang indah. Kau suka laut ya?"

"_Tidak juga!"_

Hyukjae tertawa kecil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Donghae. Ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama saat ia bertemu Donghae untuk pertama kali, dan entah kenapa Donghae seperti menjawabnya. Rasanya benar-benar nyata.

"Hei, Donghae. Kau mau berteman denganku?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Suara Donghae tak lagi terdengar di telinganya,

"Hei, Donghae. Kau mau berteman denganku?"

Hyukjae mengulang pertanyaanya lagi, namun tetap tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Senyum mirisnya terukir di bibir indahnya. Donghaenya telah pergi, Donghaenya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Kapan kau menepati janjimu? Aku menunggumu untuk menikahiku, Hae-ah,"

Salju masih turun dengan lebat, menutupi sebagian tubuh Hyukjae yang hanya mengenakan piyama tipis. Tangannya memucat, bibirnya membiru, kulitnya dingin dan pucat. Darah di dalam tubuhnya seakan membeku. Hyukjae merebahkan dirinya di kursi panjang yang menjadi tempat duduknya bersama Donghae. Memejamkan matanya, memikirkan Donghae yang akan segera menjemputnya.

"Kau pasti kesakitan saat peluru itu menembus punggungmu."

Hyukjae berujar susah payah. Suaranya bergetar begitupun dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Hae-ah. Kita berdua sama-sama memiliki peluru di tubuh kita, itu artinya kita berjodoh,"

Hyukjae tersenyum meskipun sulit. Dalam bayanganya, ia melihat Donghae yang datang padanya, mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum menawannya.

"Kau datang, Hae-ah? Terima kasih telah menepati janjimu, aku mencintaimu,".

Jam yang sama, hari yang sama, tanggal yang sama, Donghae dan Hyukjae dipertemukan kembali di alam lain. Takdir memang tidak bisa di hindari, kini dua hati yang terpisahkan telah bersama untuk membentuk satu hati yang utuh.

.

.

The Real End.

.

.

Holaa, inii panjang banget ya? Maaf ya kalo bosen. Bosen sama cerita atau sama panjangnya cerita ini, hehehe. Ini hanya ide yang numpang lewat. Maaf kalo membosankan.

Untuk readers yang masih setia nunggu lanjutan ff saya yang masih gantung(?) harap jangan di tunggu lagi, aku bingung mau lanjut dari mana lagi, idenya udah stuck di situ T.T

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca^^


End file.
